Love Is Blind
by BiteMe25
Summary: Haley is in a abusive relationship with Nathan. Brooke is he shoulder to lean on.please read and review.


Disclaimer: I just own the idea and plot.

Song: Love is Blind- Eve

_Hey, yo I don't even know you and I hate you  
See all I know is that my girlfriend used to date you_

Brooke sat across the bed from her bestfriend, Haley James. She listened as Haley bragged on and on about how much she loved Nathan Scott.

_How would you feel if she held you down and raped you?_

"Brooke? I need you."

"Haley! Haley! What's wrong?"

"He wouldn't stop Brooke, he just kept going. I said no and he wouldn't stop."

Brooke dropped the phone and ran out the house. Brooke rushed into Haley and Nathan's apartment and looked around for her. She saw her on the bedroom floor sobbing.

"Haley…"

_Tried and tried, but she never could escape you_

"Haley who's that?"

Haley looked at her bestfriend with guilty eyes, "Nathan…"

"Haley…no. Hang up the phone now!"

"Shut up! No Nathan…not you baby."

_She was in love and I'd ask her how? I mean why?_

"Haley! How can you love him! He's the biggest jerk and ass on the planet and you still want him?"

"Tigger please…I love Nathan and I know he loves me too. He just is going through some financialy stuff and Iam not making it any better."

"Bull shit Haley."

_What kind of love from a nigga would black your eye?_  
"Tig, I'm fine ok…please just give me a bag of peas or a steak or something."

"He did this huh Hales…"

"I got in his way, he need his space but I provocoted him into hitting me."

_What kind of love from a nigga every night make you cry?_  
"Tigger…I don't know what to do anymore…I can't do it."

"Sh…it's ok Roo. I'm always here ok? I'm here for always."

Haley nodded and fell asleep.

_What kind of love from a nigga make you wish he would die?_

"I hate him! I hate him so much! I-I wish he would just get hit by something."

"Haley…"

"No! I hate having myself feel this way!Urgh!"

_I mean shit he bought you things and gave you diamond rings  
But them things wasn't worth none of the pain that he brings  
And you stayed, what made you fall for him?  
That nigga had the power to make you crawl for him_

"Brooke! Look what he got me!"

"Um…ok."

"What's wrong Brooke?"

"Haley, he hit you and rapes you and he buys you these things and it's all better?"

"It's not better, we're working on it."

"Haley I- "Brooke was cut off by the ringing of Haley's cell phone.

"Hello? Ok." Haley hung up and picked up her purse.

"I gotta go.

"Haley!"

"Brooke I'll talk to you later."

_I thought you was a doctor be on call for him  
Smacked you down cause he said you was too tall for him, huh?  
_

" Hales…you need to leave him."

"No, Brooke he needs me. I love him and he loves me. We're in love."

_That wasn't love, babygirl you was dreamin'  
I could have killed you when you said your seed was growin' from his semen_

"Brooke…I'm sorry."

"What happened?What's the matter?"

"I'm pregnant."

"What!?"

_Love is blind, and it will take over your mind  
What you think is love, is truly not  
You need to elevate and find_

_Love is blind, and it will take over your mind  
What you think is love, is truly not  
You need to elevate and find_

_I don't even know you and I'd kill you myself  
You played with her like a doll and put her back on the shelf  
Wouldn't let her go to school and better herself  
She had a baby by your ass and you ain't giving no help  
_

"Where the hell is Nathan?! He should be here Hales…"

"Just forget about him! This thing is coming out today if I have anything to do with it."

_Uh-huh big time hustler, snake motherfucker  
One's born everyday and everyday she was your sucker_

"Luke…she's not doing good." Brooke said to her boyfriend.

"I'll handle him Brooke just tell me I can."

"No, Haley specifically asked practically begged for you nto to get invovled. Something about Nathan being a killer."

_How could you beat the mother of your kids?  
How could you tell her that you love her?  
Don't give a fuck if she lives_

"Nathan Stay the fuck away from here!"

"Brooke! Get your own life!Bitch" He slammed the door in her face.

Brooke turned around to a crying Haley and held her in her arms. She took one hand and picked up the baby seat and they walked off.

_She told me she would leave you, I admit it she did  
But came back, made up a lie about you missing your kids_

"I'm leaving him Tig. I mean it, I have to leave him alone. Me and Daniella and Daniel will be fine without him"

"Do it Haley Don't let him" Brooke was cut off by the honking of a horn, they looked out the window to see Nathan sitting in his truck looking up at them. Haley looked at Brooke.

"Look, Let me just talk to him and I'll talk to you later." She picked up the seats and walked down to the truck before Brooke could speak.

_Sweet kisses, baby ain't even know she was your mistress  
Had to deal with fist fights and phone calls from your bitches_

"Haley, how did this happen?" Brooke put some alchohol on Haley's cheek, the cut was leaking with blood.

"I got into a fight with Nathan's real girlfriend, Rachel Gatina. She found out about me just like I did her and we fought. You should see her face."

_Floss like you possess her, tellin' me to mind my business  
Said that it was her life and stay the fuck out of it  
I tried and said just for him I'll keep a ready clip_

Brooke sat on her bd looking at picture of her and Haley, she shook her head. She was gonna make sure she had her gun ready and loaded for the next time she gets the chance to see Nathan.

_Love is blind, and it will take over your mind  
What you think is love, is truly not  
You need to elevate and find_

_Love is blind, and it will take over your mind  
What you think is love, is truly not  
You need to elevate and find_

_I don't even know you and I want you dead  
Don't know the facts but I saw the blood pour from her head_

Brooke walked up the stairs to Haley and Nathan's apartment.

"Haley?" There was no answer, she didn't hgear anything but a faint crying. She bammed on the door.

"Nathan! Haley!" That got the attention of neighbors who looked on worried.

Brooke twisted the knob, it opened right up. She looked at it confused, she walked into the apartment and looked around. It looked like a murder scene. She saw a blood trail leading to the bathroom. She slowly walked over to the door and pushed it open. She saw Haley laying unconcious with blood leaking on the floor from her head.

"Call 911!Somebody please!"

She head crying coming from the bedroom and ran in to see Daniella and Daniel sitting behind the bed crying. She picked them up and took them to the hallway with a neighbor as the others talked to the police. She went back inside to hold Haley.

_See I laid down beside her in the hospital bed_

_  
_Brooke sat next to Haley with blood all over her clothes, she was drenched in blood from head to toe.

"Haley, you have to be better. You have to be better for me, Daniella, Daniela and yourself. For Luke for all of us who love you and need you. Please Hales, Please Roo. Just wake up for me."

The heart machine started to beat really fast and Brooke jumped up.She got Haley's doctor and as sent out to the waitingroom.

_And about two hours later, doctors said she was dead_

Brooke couldn't believe her ears, she sobbed uncontrollably. She lost control. She punched the wall and was escorted out by Haley's parents and Lucas. Daniella and Daniel cried because Brooke was crying and really wanted their mommy.

_Had the nerve to show up at her mother's house the next day  
To come and pay your respects and help the family pray  
Even knelt down on one knee and let a tear drop_

Brooke glared at Nathan with evil eyes, she was going to bring his life to an end just like he did Haley.

_And before you had a chance to get up  
You heard my gun cock  
Prayin' to me now, I ain't God but I'll pretend  
I ain't start your life but nigga I'mma bring it to an end  
And I did, clear shots and no regrets, never_

Brooke felt Lucas grab the gun out her hand and hold her down to him. She cried and stared at Nathan's dead body.

_Cops comin' in, watch me going to jail_

Lucas wouldn't let Brooke go as the cops came and tried to handcuff her. But Brooke knew what she did was wrong and couldn't be considered lightly.

_Nigga whatever my bitch, fuck it my sister  
You could never figure out even if I let you live  
What our love was all about  
I considered her my blood and it don't come no thicker_

Brooke sat on her balcony, it's been 5 yearstoday that Haley James was murdered by Nathan Scott. She went to jail for 2 years under the circumstances that Nathan killed Haley. She adopted Daniella and Daniel and is getting married to Lucas. Daniella and Daniel are now 10.

_Love is blind, and it will take over your mind  
What you think is love, is truly not  
You need to elevate and find_

_Love is blind, and it will take over your mind  
What you think is love, is truly not  
You need to elevate and find_


End file.
